warriorcatsfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophecy Rise
Prologue Icefeather stared up at the sky, wondering if there were any prophecies. "Cloudstar!" She hissed. Cloudstar was next to Icefeather, glancing up at the sky. "I was asking StarClan for anwsers." Cloudstar mewed. "Snowsong and Iceclaw was killed in the battle with NightClan. SnowClan must survive." Icefeather's eyes clouded. "I was asking StarClan for anwsers." She whispered. She looked up and saw the full moon. The moon suddenly started to dissapear, turning red along the way. Icefeather hissed and saw herself in a vision. A cat was there, one eye red and one eye green. One half of the cat was splattered with blood, but the other half was a soft brown. Icefeather trembled. The vision dissapeared, but the moon was still gone. "An omen!" She meowed. Cloudstar glanced at Icefeather. "What is it about?" He asked. "One shall rise and pick a choice of seeking darkness or rise with honer." Icefeather mewed. Cloudstar cocked his head. "Cloudstar, Cloudstar!" Riverstream raced up to the white and gray leader, panting. "Whitefoot has kits!" Riverstream gasped. "Birchkit, Snowkit, and Blizzardkit." Cloudstar jumped. "My kits are born!" He whispered. Icefeather bristled. One of those kits are part of the prophecy! Chapter 1. Birchkit woke up with a start. He panted quickly, thinking about a dream. What was it about? He saw a cat, splattered red, with burning red eyes. He wasn't that cat; he had sharp green eyes and soft light brown fur. "Whitefoot." He mewed, and craned his head to see his mother's pale ginger fur. "Whitefoot?" He slowely stood up, padding silently for to nursery exit. "Birchkit!" Blizzardkit was shaking his head. "Come here!" Birchkit stared at the ground. He saw Snowkit snoozing like a dead hedgehog. "Whitefoot's out in the border patrol." Blizzardkit hissed. "She decided now that we're six moons old, we can cope without her. She said that I'm in charge, and that we should stay with Streamheart." That grumpy queen, Streamheart? Birchkit sighed. He didn't want to stay alone, especially with two bossy siblings and a grumpy queen. Pawsteps suddenly padded into the nursery. "Whitefoot!" He squealed, reconizing the fluffy white paw. "Cloudstar!" Birchkit's brother brushed his gray pelt against Birchkit's. "You are now six moons old!" He announced. Chapter 2. "No! No! Help me!" Snowkit flailed her paws at a huge cat, splattered scarlet. The cat twisted and sank it's claws into Snowkit's white and brown fur. Blood oozed from the wound, flooding her senses. Snowkit's shoulder buckled and was limp, twitching in pain. The matted cat sliced her belly, revealing a huge pur of blood flowing out. Her senses started to cloud... Now the cat was about to chomp her throat... ''No! ''Snowkit stirred and opened up her eyes. She felt an edge cling to her senses. She felt oddly concerned about a dream. Suddenly, she noticed blood all around her paws and a sharp jab on her shoulder and belly. She was too busy noticing the deep wounds instead of Cloudstar talking. Snowkit suddenly noticed Cloudstar and pricked her ears. "...I will call a clan meeting for the kits." Cloudstar was saying. Birchkit bounced around happily and turned around. He suddenly noticed Snowkit, who was bleeding from head to tail. Category:Stories